Troll Haunt
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: When the 12 trolls are set out to an abandoned house on a remote island uncharted in the Pacific, they find that there is only one way to escape; find the one who was destined to show them their fates. If they do not do so by sundown on April 13th, they- as well as the world of their destiny- with perish at the hands of their unknown creator. Only if you've read Homestuck
1. Chapter 1

"So this is it?" I asked warily, holding several suitcases and packages by my side.

A gigantic 2 story house towered above the other trolls and I. The black roof sloped equally down each side, and the peeling, purple exterior caved inward like a crooked tooth. The shutters on the windows were drawn shut and the yellowing glass displayed withered vines and greenery growing through the cracks. Several pieces of splintering wood littered the dead, oaken porch and stairs. The double-doors were a solid black with two silver, old fashion knockers and door knobs that looked like they'd fall off any second now.

"Imprethive…" Solllux sarcastically stated. "Now all we need ith a creepy old dude with theventeen catth to come live with uth…"

Feferi elbowed his shoulder jokingly, her wavy black hair bouncing awkwardly. "Knock it off, and come help us unpack."

I placed all the luggage I was currently holding at the front porch and proceeded to step inside. The air smelled of mothballs and stale blood, but it didn't bother me. The scent was quite muted and not as powerful as a fresh wound. Perhaps this house wouldn't be so bad, yet wasn't like me to be the optimist… Hey, I wonder if this place has cable?

Before I could think anymore of how I was missing our old house, I received a nudge on the shoulder. I spun around, only to see guess what; a gigantic waste of my time.

"So Kar, wwhat room are you stayin' in?"

Before I could respond, I was interrupted by Sollux, skimming the contents of his laptop screen.

"Hey guyth…" he started. "Thith houthe hath exactly 6 bedroomth, howth that going to work?"

Nepeta bounded onto the other side of the room, catching everyone's attention. She landed swiftly into the lap of really the only one sitting down.

"Oh! Uh… H-hi Nepeta!" Tavros greeted. "I think that we should all have roommates to share with!" she suggested, assuming a proud position.

"LISTEN UP!" I screamed, already quite annoyed. They all turned their heads towards me. "As your ALL POWERFUL LEADER," I started, savoring a groan or two from the audience. "I think we should pursue Nepeta's oh-so-wonderful idea. Any idea on how we do this?"

Nothing. Nobody said anything.

"Oh… Should we all assume the idea that you must be with a person of the identical gender? Or does it matter"

"I don't care!" I yelled back, hastily. "Okay, you OVERGROWN PIECE OF SWEATY USELESSNESS. You can room with Nepeta. There's a room upstairs with a caved in wall that I saw outside. Since I don't fucking like you, you can get that one."

I surveyed the room, matching trolls like the boss I was. Yeah. Like a boss.

"Gamzee… You can room with Tavros. If you rap too loud, I will fucking RIP THE LIPS OFF your faces.

"Vriska, you're with Kanaya. If you attempt to kill anybody, I seriously fucking will give permission for Kanaya to fucking CHAINSAW you in half.

"Aradia… Let's see… Hey, you can be with TZ."

"I'm okay with that."

"I don't fucking care."

I looked around once more. All that's left was Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux. I paused before I spoke once more.

_I would NEVER room with Eridan, and I couldn't stand being around an optimist. Why is she so annoying anyways? I mean, what's there so much of to be happy about? Besides, she and him are Moirails, and I suppose Sollux is partially sane, most of the time…_

"Eridan, you and Feferi are together… And I guess… Sollux, you're with me."

I cursed under my breath for being so ignorant of the fact that I had to partner up too. That partner was now Sollux.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat and Sollux's Room

"Yo KK, you know that you thaid 'fuck' ethactly five timeth earlier?"

Karkat sighed angrily back at Sollux, who was laying upside-down off the edge of his bed, not bothering to look up from unpacking in the room they now _shared._ "Fuck you." "Thicth!" Sollux screams. Karkat stared up blankly and smirked. "What?" He asked, sardonically. Sollux glares in his direction, then grins evilly. "Hey KK, why _did_ you pick me to be your roomate?" Karkat's composure slgihtly falters. "I didn't want to deal with that idiot Eridan, and Feferi could've handled him better than you or I." Frankly, it was true. Nobody seemed to want Eridan, and Feferi and Eridan had a lot of stuff in common, being obsessed with the ocean and all. Karkat growled in frustration, scowling at Sollux's shit-eating grin. "You chothe me becauthe I'm the hottetht one of all of uth, right? Tell me I'm wrong, eh?" He repeatedly lifted his eyebrows flirtatiously, albeit stupidly.

"You're wrong." Karkat replied bluntly. "Just 'cuz I am, in fact, the hottest one."

* * *

Gamzee and Tavros' Room

"Word, my bro." Gamzee said, crossing his arms.

"Uh... R-really? I mean, _AWWWW_ _YEAAAAAHHH." _Tavros squeaked. "But, um... I mean, if it doesn't, uh, bother you, Karkat said that he would steal our lips from us if we, um, rapped too loud..." Gamzee shrugged, and grinned slyly. "Karbro was just kidding, bro. But yeah, we need our lips for something." He held his hands up like pistols and clicked his tongue. "Errrr..." Tavros replied hesitantly. "I don't, I'm not exactly comfortable with, um, well-?"

"MIRACLES!" Gamzee screamed, scaring the Brunette and leaving him flipped over onto his face from his tipped-over wheelchair.

* * *

Vriska and Kanaya's Room

"You're yanking my hair out, stop it!"

"This wouldn't happen if you brushed it yourself every so often, Vriska." Kanaya responded calmly. The Scorpio sighed, gesturing sharply towards her horns. "Just watch _these_, alright!?" The jade-blood sighed impatiently dragging the brush repetitively through the complaining troll's long, black hair. "Why do you even have to brush my hair _right now_ anywaaaaaaaay!?" Said troll waved her arms childishly in the hair above her head. Kanaya, with her motherly instincts kicking in, tapped her lightly in the head with the hair brush. "It would not hurt as much if you did not insist on moving so often." The next few minutes followed through in silence, the only sound being the grooming of Vriska's unruly hair.

"Are you doooooooone yet!?"

* * *

Equius and Nepeta's Room

"_Come on!_" Nepeta coaxed the large, muscular troll in front of her. "_Please_! You _never_ purrlay with me anymore! Do you really want to hurt your best meow-rails' feelings?"

The young cat-lover pulled her best pleading face. Equius dropped the suitcases onto the floor next to the bed and sighed thoughtfully. "Yes... I do suppose we could play one game before we unpack-!" Wasting no time, Nepeta leaped towards the equestrian male, snatching his glasses, and jamming her helmet onto his head. She donned the cracked glasses, posing in her most manly position, and displaying the most 'Equius' face she could make. With her lowest, grumbling voice, she attempted to imitate the larger troll. "I'm Equius. Horses are great. Oh fiddlesticks, just broke a bow and my glass of milk because I am STRONG!" She began to flail around the room, arms in the air. "MUSCLES!" The Aquarius thought for a moment, before giving a halfhearted, "Um, meow." Nepeta stopped in her tracks. "No no no!" She put her hands on her hips. "Put more kitty-enthusiasm into it!" She gestured towards him "Try again!" He inhaled sharply, preparing for the best meow ever, however, not doing much better than before;

"Meow."

* * *

Terezi and Aradia's Room

"Hey, so you really don't care about sharing a computer?" Terezi asked the motionless girl sitting on top of one of the beds.

"I'm okay with it." Aradia answered blankly. "Are you sure!? I'm blind, ya' know! I use my _tongue_ to see for crying out loud!" "I'm okay with that." Aradia replied once more. "I'm okay with a lot of things." Terezi sighed impatiently. "You're weird! But that's _okay_, right!?" "Okay." "AGH!" The Libra pursed her lips and pushed up her bright red glasses in a authoritative manner, as if she was angry at a convict in court actually being an innocent bystander. She grabbed one of her many dragon plushes from her bag. "That's alright..." She grinned wickedly. "I have more friends to prosecute- er, I mean play with other than you!"

"I'm okay with that."

* * *

Eridan and Feferi's Room

"I need more tape, please, Eridan!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec' Fef..." the Aquarius replied, impatiently pulling the sticky substance from the roll. "Really Fef, do wwe hafta' be doin' this right now?" He complained. "Yes, of course!" She giggled. "If the extinction of ocean life as we know it can be stopped _right now_, then my fishy posters can also be hung up right now! Heehee!" She pulled the tape from his hands and put up maybe the 20th poster of her's in that one room. She pointed at one poster, or maybe the fish in the poster that looked really silly compared to the others, and giggled once more. "Hey, Eridan, that's you!" "Wwhat!?" "Glub glub!" The scarfed troll sighed. "At least we're done..." Feferi nodded.

"Yup, now there's only 3 more boxes to go! Haha!"

* * *

**Alright, that's enough shenanigans for today; I've been making too many (awful) stories lately. (By the by, this one won't really have serious shipping, maybe minor, but that's just Moirail crud.) Since this one seems to be one of my slowest ones, I have some other stories to preoccupy some of you guys, if you want. For the Gamzee fans there's Dark Carnival, for all them SolKar shippers there's CopyKat and An Empty Question. BUT, if you already know about those, I started a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction for all of those Jack Frost fangirls- because I'm a total fangirl, too! It's called Falling Stars if anyone's interested. That's really it so... uh...**

**-XxReddShadowxX  
**


End file.
